Hævn
by knightshade114
Summary: .:ON HOLD:. Two teens are brought to the Tower by Fury in hopes of what? To save what mind set they have left. And who better than the Avengers to do so? Yet there is a growing threat on the horizon, Hydra is back.


**Author's Note: Hey guys, I don't know why I wrote this but here it is! My first Avengers fanfiction and I hope you like it! I don't own the Avengers or anything I use.**

 _ **Beast speech**_

 _Writing_

* * *

Steve woke up excited the morning it happened, all the Avengers were 'assembled' in Tony's tower when Fury arrived and most were still waking up. He got dressed quickly before he bounced out of his bedroom and into the kitchen, getting started on making breakfast when Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor, and Tony walked into the dining room.

"You'd make a good wife Steve," Tony teased as he sat down.

Steve frowned as everyone else laughed before plating the food, "I guess you don't want ketchup then, Tony."

Tony gasped and held a hand against his 'heart', "Oh you wound me Steve."

"So, does anyone know when Fury's going to get here with the mystery siblings?" Clint asked, scrambled eggs stuffed in his mouth.

Steve chuckled as he finished handing out plates before sitting down with his own, "I think he's arriving at 0900 hours."

Thor, Tony, and Bruce looked at him confused before he sighed, "9 am."

Natasha and Clint laughed as Tony huffed, "I knew that!"

Everyone was hushed when they heard a helicopter land on the landing pad on top of the building.

"Well, looks like they're here," Bruce said gruffly as everyone got up.

They all took the elevator up to the roof and stepped out onto the helipad where there were seven security guards already on the 'ground'. Fury stepped out of the helicopter with four more guards surrounding the two teenagers that followed.

The male seemed to be 5'7" with braided mid-back length black hair, green highlights, and bright green eyes. There was a thin scar running from under his right eyebrow down to his jaw and he had a fang earring in his left ear. He wore a white short sleeved shirt with a black unbuckled leather jacket and black jeans paired with black combat boots and green laces. He had on black finger-less gloves with a green vine shaped charm bracelet on his right wrist, white string was wrapped around his neck holding a black pearl and was slouched slightly in disinterest.

The female looked to be 5'11" with mid-back length brown hair and dark blue highlights, sweeping bangs, and golden brown eyes. There was a thin scar running diagonally from an inch away from her left ear to an inch away from the corner of her lips and she had a pair of spiked studs in her ears. She wore a pair of black jeans and a white shirt with dark purple writing that read: _Turn to page 394,_ a white crop top jean jacket, and a pair of black converse. She had on white finger-less gloves with a blue vine shaped charm bracelet on her left wrist, a black necklace was around her neck holding a pendant of a triangle with a vertical line and a circle in the center. She had a warm smile on her face and was standing straight, smacking the male and whispered to him as he straightened up.

They all took a closer look at the two teens' charm bracelets and the male had the charms of a flame, a tornado, a small silver ball, and a black feather. The female's bracelet had the charms of a flower, a sun, and a wave.

"Ok, Avengers, meet Axel and Elizabeth Floy. Axel and Elizabeth, meet the Avengers," Fury said shortly as he pushed the two teens towards the group.

Axel snarled at Fury as Elizabeth hushed him before Steve spoke, "Hello, welcome to-"

"Stark Tower!" Tony finished with a flourish of his hand and a smirk.

Elizabeth smiled as Axel yawned, Fury stepped back into his helicopter, "Well, good luck with these two."

And with that, he was gone along with his eleven guards and the twins looked at the Avengers expectantly.

"Well, I think we should introduce ourselves first, I am Steve Rogers or also known as Captain America," Steve said with a smile making Elizabeth smile back.

"I'm Clint Barton," Clint said shortly with a mocking salute.

"I'm Natasha Romanoff," Natasha spoke quietly, her being screamed 'I'm sexy and I know it' yet there was a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"My name is Bruce Banner," Bruce said with a shrug.

"I am Thor, god of thunder and son of Asgard," Thor boomed loudly with pride that made Axel snicker softly.

"And I am Tony Stark," Tony smirked at the two new arrivals.

Elizabeth smiled and was about to speak when she was cut off by Axel falling to the floor in a dead faint shocking everyone present.

She cleared her throat with a blush before smiling nervously, a dainty British accent rolling off her tongue with her words, "Sorry, he hasn't had much sleep at all so... This happens."

Steve chuckled before walking over and wrapping Axel's right arm around his neck, pulling the teen up before wrapping his left arm around Axel's waist.

"It's fine, we've had to carry Tony to bed multiple times," Clint snickered as Tony tried to hit him.

Elizabeth laughed as everyone went inside, ready to accept the newest members of their family.

* * *

Later that day, Axel woke up with a start, jolting upright but was stopped when he looked around the room. It seemed that Elizabeth had told Tony what Axel liked because the room was painted in blacks and greens and the hammock he was sleeping on was woven with black netting. It was suspended between the farthest wall from the door and the wall on the left and there were book shelves lining the walls filled with mythology, fiction, comics, etc. Finally, when he was done looking around the room; he was startled when he looked to his right, Thor was standing there awkwardly.

"Umm... Hello," Axel shifted slightly on the hammock with a British accent.

"Hello, your friend, Elizabeth told me to get you when you wake up," Thor said softly as he stepped back, letting Axel stand up.

"Ok, Eli's always known everything about me," Axel smiled as he stretched.

Thor grinned before walking to the door, "Shall I lead you to the dining hall?"

Axel looked at him confused but with a small smile, "Umm... Sure."

He followed the god all the way to the dining room, unknown to Thor was that Axel's favorite myths are about Thor and Loki's adventures both together and separately. Once they were there, Axel made a bee-line to Elizabeth who was seated next to Steve and Natasha.

"Hey sis," Axel said as he snatched an apple off of the basket on the table.

"Oh, hi Axel, I see you're awake now," Elizabeth smiled teasingly at the sleepy teen.

Axel huffed before tossing the half eaten apple at her, whispering in her ear, "Shut up Mrs. Rogers."

Elizabeth blushed red and looked down at the table to the confusion of Steve and Natasha, "You shut up."

Axel grinned and stuck his tongue out at her, "Oh, no retort huh?"

"I said shut up!" Elizabeth shouted, startling everyone as she tackled Axel to the ground.

Axel yelped and scrambled away as she chased after him, "There's a mad woman on the battle field!"

Most of the Avengers were chuckling softly if not laughing out loudly once Elizabeth caught him in a sleeper's hold, "Give!"

"N-Never!" Axel gasped out of breath, "O-Ok, I give, l-let me breathe!"

Elizabeth laughed and rolled off of him as he gasped for air before everyone moved to the living room.

"So, where are you two from?" Steve asked.

Steve and Tony were on one couch while Natasha and Clint were on another. Thor and Tony were on separate armchairs while Axel and Elizabeth were on one couch.

"Well, we were born in Italy but raised in England," Elizabeth replied softly.

"Ok, second question, why-" Steve started.

"Why are you here? No one is normal in the Avengers so what's different about you?" Tony asked, cutting Steve off.

Axel and Elizabeth looked a each other, having a mental conversation before Axel started to explain, "Have you heard of Hydra?"

Not even 0.2 seconds after he asked that, the siblings had five weapons in their face but Bruce was seated, sipping some hot tea.

"Why do you mention them? Are you working for them?!" Steve asked, outraged as he held his shield against Axel's neck.

Axel slowly put his hands up and gently pushed Steve's shield away from his neck, "Let us explain."

The Avengers looked at each other before sitting down tensely as Elizabeth started to speak, "We are from an experimentation lab of Hydra's. We both are a mix of different animal DNA transmuted with our own. I am a mix of Eagle and Fox DNA."

"And I am a mix of Hawk and Wolf DNA. We both though were born with a different set of... Abilities. I was born with the abilities to control Fire, Air, Metal, and Shadows," Axel continued for Elizabeth, shocking the Avengers at how well they were in sync.

"I was born with the abilities to control Earth, Water, and Light. Once Hydra stormed our home in Italy, they found out about our 'unique' gifts. We were sent to a facility in England," Elizabeth sighed softly as Axel gently rubbed her back.

"Where they tested on us for what seemed to be months was only actually a few days. After they injected us with the bird DNA..." Axel stopped talking as he sobbed and Elizabeth picked up where he left off.

"That night, our wings came in. We sat in agony in our cells, our wings ripped through our skin like paper... It was terrible. But not as bad as when they injected us with mammal DNA," Elizabeth shuddered as she remembered when that happened.

Axel finally got his emotions under control and took over the explanation, "We got our ears and tails the same way but our claws and teeth felt like they were being pulled out of our bodies by pliers. And the rest... We would not like to tell yet..."

The Avengers looked at each other before they started to swarm around the teens, scaring them until they all got into a group hug. Axel and Elizabeth were stunned and froze but slowly started to relax as they got used to the hug, even if it was crowded.

"I'm so sorry for what you went through," Natasha whispered softly as they all pulled away.

"Don't worry, it was in the past," Elizabeth shrugged but yipped softly as she was picked up by Steve in a hug.

"But it shouldn't have happened!" Steve huffed as everyone dispersed.

Axel followed Tony down to his lab, Clint and Natasha went to practice their aim, Bruce went to read in his room and Thor, well, who knows what he does there?

 **Author's Note: Hey! I hope you liked Chapter 1! See you in the next Chapter, peace (I didn't add a lot to this Note cause I'm tired and I've been sniffing dust all day due to going through old shit).**


End file.
